The Chase
by Tarkaneea
Summary: My name is unimportant. Their names are not either. The story I tell—their story—however, is.


My name is unimportant. Their names are not either. The story I tell—their story—however, is.

This story, as most do, starts with a girl. She is an ordinary girl. Her intelligence is renown throughout their school. Her temper also is legendary. But her abilities, her appearance, and her social standing left something to be desired. She was a nobody.

He, on the other hand, is a _king._ He is captain of the Quidditch team. He has dated all the right girls. He and his friends are the most famous pranksters ever to walk the halls of their school. He never pays attention in class, yet he never seems to fail any of them. And there is also the fact that he is _rich _beyond belief_._

And then there was his obsession with _her. _It was not that he liked her. _Who would ever like _her? It was not that she was hot. _Anyone who sees her can say that she is not. _It was not due to the fact that she was rich. _She could barely afford to come to their school, on _scholarship!

It was because she said _no._

It was the thrill of the chase.

Every day, it seemed like he would find a new way to ask her out. And every day it seemed like she would find a new way to reject him. Like clockwork, he asked her, she rejected him. End of story; for now. It got to the point where she would say no every time he walked by her in the halls. Yet, he was never deterred. And she was never wooed.

The chase continued.

Summer came and went.

The chase continued.

A year passed. Then another. And another.

The chase continued.

Sooner than they wanted, it was their last year at school. And suddenly, the chase stopped. He stopped asking her out. No one was more surprised than she was.

But the most surprising thing of all is that he was Head Boy. Not surprisingly, she was Head Girl. Everyone wondered what was going through the head of the Headmaster when he put those two together. Even the teachers wondered if he had lost his mind.

She made sure he did exactly what she wanted him to. He did what she wanted because he wanted her to know that she'd changed.

They grew closer; becoming friends. He was becoming the type of man she wanted. Everyone saw it. He was no longer an idiotic bully or an arrogant pretty boy. Well, he was still hot. He just didn't flaunt it all the time. He was nice. He was kind. He was getting over his old prejudices. And so was she.

She was falling for him. Hard. But her pride kept getting in the way of her actually doing something about it. She was driving him mad. The nearness to her was addictive, but she refused to admit that she wanted to be with him.

But he never gave up on her. No matter how much it hurt him, he _never _gave up hope. He loved her too much. He had put so much effort into her. So much time, so much love. Too much to give up on her now. She meant too much to him.

He tried to show her how much she meant to him. How much he wanted her to be his.

Still she refused to relent. Her fear of the unknown keeping her away from the one thing that would change her life forever.

It was Christmas and his best friend got them under some mistletoe. A little peck on the lips was what she gave him. But that little peck kept him tingling for days. What he did not realize, though, was that she felt the exact same way.

Fast forward to Valentine's Day. Her friends and his were tired of them dancing around each other. They devised an ingenious plan. It was fool proof. The only problem was this: She was no fool.

His birthday came and she gave him the best present of all. She finally gave him herself.

And she became his, just as he became hers.

And the chase was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, all my WLCFH fans are going to be mad at me for doing this, since I haven't updated that since Thanksgiving. Oops? Well, I had some writers block on that and so I gave up for a while and did this.**

**Hope you all liked it. It's dedicated to one of my close friends who won't accept that she's in love with the guy who she supposedly hates. You know who you are. **

**Love you all! Please Review!**


End file.
